A stronger bond than expected
by TacozStorm
Summary: A pokemon journey of many trainers, and the bonds amongst them and their pokemon.
1. A beginning to a new journey

**New story, this time around it's about Pokemon. I think it will better than my other one, But who knows? Not many new characters in this one, most are in right off the bat, same rules as in bold italics and normal font as my other story. Enough talking and onto the story!**

It was snowing.

Everywhere I looked was covered in a thick white blanket.

" _Where am I?"_

I blindly stumbled through the snow ahead, I knew it was snowing, but I wasn't cold. What is this place?

As I kept going, I noticed the snow seemed to get shorter. At first it was about 1'4", now it was only about 6". Either that or I was going mad.

After what felt like forever, the snow was down to about an inch. Out of anger, I made a snowball and threw it in front of me, but it stopped in air. I watched it for about a minute before it fell to the ground. Something was definitely wrong with this place.

When I went forward, I saw the snow had disappeared and in front of me there was a pokeball. Though it was white and there was a symbol on it, I couldn't see what the symbol was, but it was green.

I walked closer to it, I felt a strange feeling of courage as I got closer. It seemed almost as if the pokeball was pulsing.

I felt something touch me, I turned around to find nothing.

" _I really am going mad._ "

I turned back to the pokeball, it didn't feel like a dark presence, it felt more like something good. Something that beckoned for me for the purpose of good, not evil.

I reached out to grab it.

I regretted that decision just after I made it.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUuuuuuurrrrrrrggggh!"

I screamed in pain as I fell, it felt like something was being torn out of me and like something was compressing me at the same time.

As the pain faded, I felt different. I felt like some of me was gone, and something else was added.

I got up and looked at myself.

" _W-What happened to me?_ "

Before I had time to notice to many things different about me, I looked to see a humanoid shape, but it was far from human.

I couldn't even move before it charged at me, then I only saw red.

"Emerald!"

I fell out of my bed.

I might as well explain that I live in an apartment with my friend who everyone calls youngster Jacob, even though he wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Why are you sleeping in? We are going to get our first pokemon today! Hurry up and get some food to eat, we are going to be out a while!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on."

What a great dream to have before starting my journey.

What was that thing I saw?

 **End of chapter one, new trainers that will be joining the journey will meet up with the two when they choose their pokemon! Tell me how you guys like this new story, and if you have multiple accounts, just use one of them. You know who you are.**


	2. A re-beginning to a new journey

**Chapter two, most of the new characters will be introduced in this one. I'm not going to add to many character later in the story unless you guys want me to. Anyway some people thought I meant the actual character Gold in the last chapter, it wasn't supposed to be but I changed the name still. I also changed Kyle to Jacob. Sorry for the confusion, onto chapter two!**

I got out of my bed and looked down at myself.

" _No differences._ "

I wondered what would make me dream something like that. It seemed like I turned into a Pokémon, but I couldn't remember which one. I sighed as I got up and got changed. It felt it took forever to fix my emerald colored hair. My mom said that my hair was one of the reasons she named me Emerald. That's one of my last memories of her before she-

"Emerald!"

Jacob barged in the room.

"I didn't wake you up so you could daydream, hurry up!"

Right. I just put my orange hat on to fix my hair. I heard someone ring the doorbell.

"I got it!" I yelled.

I opened the door to find schoolgirls Elsie and Chan, ready to join our group. We had it all planned out as kids. When we grew up we would all head out on our journey to become the strongest trainers ever. We still needed hex maniac Wren and super nerd Jin before we set off, though.

"Hey, Emerald!" Chirped Elsie. "Where's Jacob?"

"Right here Elsie! I like your dress!"

"It's the same dress I wear to school every day, its school uniform."

"Ha-ha, I knew that…"

If you couldn't already tell Jacob is in love with Elsie. Ever since we were little, actually.

"So I guess we should head over to get Wren and Jin." I said.

"We'll meet up with them after we get our Pokémon." Chan said.

We grabbed our stuff and set off.

"Which starter are you going to get, Elsie?" Jacob asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I'll probably pick the cutest one!"

"Aww that's so-"

"That can also destroy everything in its path!"

Jacob stopped talking the rest of the way.

I started to wonder which one I would get. One is grass, one is water, and one is fire. They all had their own strengths and weaknesses, but I thought about fire.

"We're here!" Chan said.

We walked in and Wren was already there.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"How'd you get here so slow?"

"Fair enough…"

I walked up to the professor.

"Can we see the starter Pokémon?"

"Umm, do you have a calendar?"

"Yes, why?"

"That was a month ago."

"What?!" We all said in unison.

"Yeah, which one of you planned this, anyway?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Well, isn't there any other Pokémon that we can take?"

"There is one, but I'm not sure you want it. It's very- of course I don't have any other Pokémon! I would of said that already!"

I sighed. I just ruined the journey for everyone.

"Why don't you just buy some poke balls and catch your first Pokémon?"

Everyone's face brightened up, except Wrens, she kind of always looks depressed.

"We'll do it!"

We stood there for a minute.

"What, did you think I would pay for them? It's your Pokémon. Which one of you is going to pay for it?"

Everyone looked at me, again.

"Fine, but I'm only buying one for each of us. Don't waste it."

We left and bought our poke balls, or, **I** bought our poke balls, and we set off.

 **Good spot to end the chapter. Sorry again for the name switch confusion, I'll try to keep it under control. Anyway hope you liked it, the last few characters will be in chapter three, unless there's a want for more. And hope you guys read again next chapter!**


End file.
